


The Best Non-Planned Date Ever

by Un_dementor



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Ari is already out and comfortable with him, Forget about it, M/M, Prompt Fic, also he speaks his mind a lot more open, english is not my first language, just enjoy the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_dementor/pseuds/Un_dementor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dante is stood up and Ari saves the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Non-Planned Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

> These characters does not belong to me, they belong to Benjamin Alire Sáez  
>  This is based on this post http://likehemmins.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche
> 
> It might be all over the place and stuff, but is my first ever written fanfic, plus English is not my first language, so it might have a lot of spelling and redactions mistakes.

Ari cannot stop staring at the boy in the booth 5 tables away from his. He is gorgeous and he knows very well he needs to stop watching; not because his parents have already turned his head to look at the boy and asked about him “Is someone from school” he have answered, but because the question that have been in his head since he started to stare “What will I do if he catches me looking at him?” that thought terrified him and made him look away from the boy for 5 seconds before staring at him again.  
30 minutes have already passed and the boy is still siting alone, dismissing the waitress every time she asked him about his order and checking his clock every 2 minutes. “He has been stood up” Ari thought, and it made him angry. “Who cannot be wanting to be on a date with him? I mean he is beautiful.” Ari surprised himself with that question and that thought, “how creepy is that? Thinking of someone as beautiful without even knowing him because you have been staring at him for 30 minutes?” He might as well be becoming a stalker. But seriously, the boy looked like a golden retriever, everything about him expressed happiness. The boy had a light with himself that even as sad as he was, it still radiated from him. He had fair skin, but not so light as to be American or European, maybe Latin heritage, his hair was light brown as his eyes, which caught most of Ari’s attention. If the eyes are the doors to the soul, this boy has his wide open with delicious smelling cookies at the other side for everyone to know. “Asshole” he thought of the girl who has stood up that beautiful human being. “Or boy” a voice far behind his head whispered.

 

He couldn’t take it longer. He was still watching and every passing minute the boy buried himself more and more into the couch. His head was facing down making his hair fall into his forehead, banning the sight of his beautiful eyes from Ari. When the boy look up, his lip was trembling and his eyes started to water. He stood up and started to walk towards the both of the boy. “What are you doing?” he thought and while passing table to table questions started to pop in his head “What if he freak out?, What if his date showed up? What if he is a psycho?” but the most terrifying one “What if he doesn’t like me?” But it was too late to turn back because he was already in front of the booth.  
“sorry I’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now”Ari said. The boy gave him a puzzled look and while Ari seated down he whispered “I’m Ari. Just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick”  
The look the boy gave to him was full of gratitude and his smile was the most beautiful Ari have ever seen. The boy spoke “So, what does Ari stands for? Ariel?” Ari started to turn red as he answered, “It stands for Aristotle”. The boy’s eyes opened and he let out a small laugh “Nice to meet you Aristotle, my name is Dante.” And so it began.  
The boy introduced himself “I’m Dante Quintana. I’m on my junior year of High School, I do not live here, I live in Chicago, but my parents love to be here, so we spend summer on El Paso. I’m currently working on a drug store” and so did Ari “Aristotle Angel Mendoza, but everyone calls me Ari. I’m too on my Junior year of High School, I do live here, I’ve been living here all my life and I’m currently working on a fast food restaurant called “Charcoaler” I just flip burgers” this one made him laugh, a really nice laugh, Ari wanted to make Dante laugh a little bit more, and then he remembered his parents. He started to panic, and Dante saw it, “What’s wrong”, he asked  
“Uhm, nothing I forget to tell my parents that I’m going to stay with you, but I have to go and tell them in person. I will come back, I promise I will” and with that he went. His mother said it was okay and that they will see him in home. Ari returned to Dante in less than 5 minutes. When he was sitting down, he could hear Dante said “Well, at least this one can keep his promises”

Right now they were sharing a chocolate cake. When the waitress came to take up their orders she had a little knowing smile on her face “Of course she has a knowing smile on his face, he was also the waitress at your table”, but she didn’t said anything and went along with Dante and Ari, and because he have already it and the other boy wasn’t so hungry they order dessert. “So” Ari began “The person you were supposed to be here with?” he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to know everything about Dante Quintana, especially if he was in a relationship. “No one, just some guy from work” he said with a sad smile. Ari knew it wasn’t “just a guy from work” and Dante must see that he didn’t believe him because he continued “It is not serious, if that is what you’re asking” he said with a smirk “We just kissed, but I was hopping that it would work, you know? It’s so hard to find single cute gay guys” and with that they both smiled at each other.

 

The evening went smoothly and Ari end up knowing a lot more of Dante than he believed he would learn in that date. He discovered that Dante was really into arts, especially paintings and poetry, “Someday I will be a master of fine arts, you’ll see, Ari”; he also discovered that Dante really didn’t like to wear shoes, he took them off after they finished the cake; he also knew that Dante’s parents have lived in El Paso and that they will be moving back next year, “I will probably be here for the second semester of Senior”. Knowing that made Ari have a little bit of faith, he didn’t know why.  
It was 11 when Ari asked, “At what time are you supposed to be home?”  
“I was supposed to be home an hour ago” Dante said laughing.  
Ari almost chocked himself “What?”  
“Relax, Ari. I called my parents and said that we were having a nice time and that I will be home later. Though, I really think is time for me to go”   
“Am I supposed to take you home?” Ari asked half teasing, half hoping Dante will say yes. He wanted more time with him.  
“No if you don’t want to, but I really want you to” Ari realized what he was hoping for.  
They paid and went back for Ari’s car. While driving to Dante’s house, he listened to Dante talk about everything, about school, his parents his love for animals, every word that leaves Dante’s mouth, Ari keep them as a treasure.  
When they arrived to Dante’s home, the lights inside were on. He parked in front of his door. Not wanting the boy to step out of the car now, Ari started to talk about him too. He talked about his job and his two girl friends, about his parents and his dog. They talked for about 30 minutes more until Dante said, “I really need to get inside. My parents are already spying through the windows”. That made Ari laugh, but the thought of not seeing Dante any time soon, made Ari ached.  
“Look, Dante, I have a really nice time tonight. You are a wonderful boy, you’re funny and smart and interesting and I would really like to know a lot more about you. So, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that was it. Please, comment what you thought of this and if I have mistakes, please point them out so I can correct them.  
> Feedback is very,very welcomed and thanks for reading


End file.
